


It Never Rains|骤雨倾盆

by plotdog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Theories, if eu is not canon any more does that mean mara is ofc in tfa fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对那个血腥雨夜的一点猜想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Rains|骤雨倾盆

**Author's Note:**

> 坐在电影院里的时候这个理论基本就在我脑内成型了，写出来却很奇怪。以及，的确有OFC，我给Ben设置了一个双胞胎姐姐Ana，夭折于银河内战的无辜儿童，Mara把她的死亡怪罪在自己身上，离开了爱人和朋友们。  
> What's more, AO3, I hate your Chinese character counting system.

屋外传来低沉的雷声，可是天空还没有聚起云层。夏季到来时，雅汶四号的绝地学院会时不时下一场暴雨，把丰盛的雨林浇灌一通。用不上一个小时，雨云就会消散开去，露出躲藏在后面的恒星。温热的阳光很快就能把积水蒸发进大气中，用湿漉漉的微风裹挟住这片大陆的生灵。

距上一场雨停还没有半晌，闷雷又在遥远的高空轰鸣了起来。玛拉·杰德年轻时来过雅汶四号，但多年以来她总是在星际间来来走走，偶尔在此逗留，从来没有在这里体验过一个完整的盛夏。

能够停歇一月有余，每天参与日常训练，冥想、习剑、阅读全息记录仪，像个真正的绝地学徒一样，这对她来说有些陌生，有些不可思议。黑暗面的帝王曾经传授她光剑格斗术，向她展示了将世间万物拿捏在手的原力之道，但她从未真正参悟其中的道理。

实际上，她也一度不太相信绝地和原力的传说，即使她真的能够悄悄溜进别人的脑海里，使唤他们吐露出情报。是的，在卢克的教导下，她的确学会了隔空举起沉重的石块，但她不觉得自己和他们“绝地”是一路人。

直到蕾伊显现出原力敏感特质的那一天，她才意识到终于逃不了要回去找他们。察觉到小丫头在利用原力控心的时候，她已经给她买了太多的波罗波糖。身处熙熙攘攘的人群中央，她停顿住了，站在原地，牵住了想要往前跑的小女儿，做出了一个重要的决定。赏金猎捕可以暂且等等。

事实证明，她的确很了解自己，也很了解卢克。简单的卡牌测验之后，他就很高兴地收下了蕾伊。他蹲下来和小丫头说话，后者一如既往地保持着大人讲话时的安静。

“本，带蕾伊去幼徒区。”从门外走进一个年轻人，一声不吭地拽着蕾伊的手走了出去。

蕾伊扭过头仰视。玛拉看着她担心的小脸，安慰到，“妈妈等会儿再来找你。”

直到两个孩子的身影消失在走廊尽头，她才转过身来，把胳膊交叠在胸前，望向了站起来的卢克，果断在他张开嘴试图讲话前打断了他。

“你知道我不会答应留下来的。”

“你上次也是这样说的，”他的表情有点僵，但还是透着一副自信了解她的讨厌神色，“结果你还是留下来了。这次……你也应该留下来。你的训练还没有完成。”

距离上次正规训练已经过了好多年，她不确信自己还能赶得上进度。但这不是她想拒绝的理由。玛拉在内心翻了个白眼，试图组织出一个听起来没那么儿女情长的理由。但是看卢克的表情，她好像真把白眼翻出来了。

“蕾伊在这里，你在这里训练就不用和她分开来。”他踟蹰半天，低声说了出来，“除非她的父亲……”

她的父亲？玛拉不敢相信他会产生这种顾虑。“他没有异议。”她望进卢克的眼睛，却只看到希望破灭之后沉寂下来的宁静。他点点头，低声说，“那就好。”

她以为就这样了。她望着那个站在屋子中央，一身粗布绝地袍的男人。四年以来他改变了太多，那个曾经被腐蚀汁液溅到就会大声叫疼的男孩子已经成熟了太多，她不知如何才能将两个截然不同的身影重叠在一起。

玛拉在内心对自己摇了摇头，迈腿走出了门，准备去查看蕾伊的住所。脚刚刚踏上门外的石砖，卢克就叫住了她。

“玛拉，”他语速很快，“你知道的，我们这里永远欢迎你。”

他说的是“我们”，但她知道，他说的是“我”。可是时机一旦遭到浪费，就没有弥补的机会。她内心有个声音在呼喊，放弃吧，放弃跑开。但她知道，在共同见证了安妮的死亡之后，他们看到彼此，就会想到那一天他们共同的经历。他想到他的失职；她想到她的无能。他们的手上沾着女孩子胸口流淌出来的鲜血。莱娅和韩没有把错误怪到他们身上，但她看到了他们对凶手的复仇。千年隼炸掉了敌方旗舰的引擎，爆炸制造的火光隔着飞船的纤维玻璃清晰可见。她和卢克对视一眼，他的眼神里写着希望韩炸毁的是自己。玛拉知道他们完了，全都完了。

她明白，一切都不会像以前一样了。他还在徒劳地挽回，仿佛手上流过的血迹可以随着清水冲洗干净。为什么所有人都能保持镇静，站在掩埋遗骨的土地上，心无杂念地修炼？就连卢克，丧失了亲密的家人之后，他如何能忍受在同一片土地上的生活？

当然，这是银河系中大多数人的生活方式：学会平静和失去。她选择扭头跑开。

走进幼徒区的训练场，所有的幼徒都瞧向了玛拉。想到他们中可能有人已经年长到可能认出她，她焦虑地露出一个笑容。她决定和蕾伊交代几句话就走，天，希望她能和过来路上时候一样镇定。

幼徒居住区是一间温暖干燥的会议大厅改建的，她不知道蕾伊被分到了哪里，只能看着门上的标签一间间找。有一些门上没有写名字，但推开来只是储物间，或者是未被入住的寝室。一直到走廊的尽头，她看到正对着门的房间开了一条小缝，里面传来了窸窸窣窣的人声。

推门进去，玛拉就看到了坐在餐桌上抱着碗的蕾伊。一转头，她看到了站在水槽前面无表情洗锅的年轻学徒。

“妈妈，本煮了肉丸子！”蕾伊高兴地看向玛拉，但是却看到了她惊恐的神情。

玛拉想起来这是谁了。本·索罗，死去的安妮·索罗的双胞胎弟弟。上次见到他的时候，他还没有桌子高，但现在他已经长到了可以平视她的身高。

“玛拉”，他停顿一下，又加上一句，“玛拉阿姨。”

玛拉从他的眼神里看出了同样的东西，死亡和沉寂，还有更多。但是本很快就露出了和煦的笑容。“不留下来吃晚饭吗？”

蕾伊也期待地望着她。

玛拉不知道如果当天摇头拒绝了晚饭的邀请，今天还会不会坐在这个庭院里等待夏雨降落。当然她没有留下来，她坐在幼徒们共享的长桌边和他们一起吃了炖菜，随后就驾驶飞船离开了雅汶四。坐在驾驶舱里看着超空间通道的蓝绿色漩涡，她突然想通了，她不介意有关绝地的一切，她只是不想面对卢克而已。

一个多月前她接到莱娅·奥加纳·索罗的全息通讯。莱娅有些焦急，说她的儿子在一场外勤任务中失踪了，想要借用玛拉以前在犯罪组织的联系打探一下她用正规渠道打探不到的消息。

她赶到雅汶四的时候，没有见到卢克，只见到了前来载人的莱娅和韩。

“卢克在哪里？”玛拉问到，“还有其他大师？”

“他们出去追查了。”莱娅皱起了眉头，伸出右手按了按前额，“卢克说察觉到原力里不安的波动。我也有相似的预感，但是……你知道的，我对这些没有太多深入进展。”

玛拉知道，莱娅对绝地训练的排斥比她还要严重，即使存在极高的天赋。然而，即使赶不上天行者一脉的原力造诣，她也隐隐地感受到了悬挂在头顶的危险阴影。

“有什么我能帮得上忙的吗？”玛拉对着自己的飞船点了点头，“我可以去黑日那里查一查。”

莱娅摇了摇头，“我们已经往穆斯塔法派人了，他们不喜欢接触绝地，用私下的渠道更好——实际上，卢克走之前说，希望你能在人手短缺的时候暂且镇守一下学院。”

玛拉刚想点头，突然，这句话触动了她记忆里不好的回忆。上一回她守卫绝地学院的时候，就没能拦住射向安妮的爆能束。

她看向索罗夫妇的眼神闪躲起来，低声说到，“我……我不确信我能……”

听到她的话，莱娅朝她走近一步，握住了她的双手。“玛拉，我们相信你。而且我们真的人手短缺。你一直在乎绝地学院，是吗？我知道你在乎，而且你可以做到。”

玛拉听出了她的信任。她在提供第二次机会。

千年隼开走了。莱娅不能久留，她需要去和议会交涉，在儿子找到之前她需要说服一些星球的代表答应接受调查。

玛拉停好了自己的飞船，走进学院就看到了蕾伊。她很激动，但和前两次重逢不一样，没有看到玛拉就扑上来。玛拉看到她的绝地袍换了一件新的——这么大的孩子似乎每隔几天就需要换一件大一号的衣服。她搂了搂母亲，就跑回院子里对付那台模拟格斗训练的机器人了。

时间一久，被困在一颗星球上的感觉渐渐消失。虽然不是正规的绝地学徒，但她也加入学徒之间，重新熟习起长期抛掷脑后的冥想和正式光剑格斗。虽然她相信在实战中爆能枪更加顺手，但是若有不测，光剑不仅可以攻击，还可以拦住飞来的射线。

蕾伊没有以前那么粘人了，她就像个合格的小绝地，跟着她的好伙伴们一起训练，和他们一起住在幼徒区。玛拉想看她还要翻一段山路才能到达。住了几天的客房后，她重新安排了自己的生活。

玛拉住进了以前的房间。卢克已经把他的东西全部搬了出去，只剩下家具和图书。她没有带来太多的东西，即使住进来，房间也很空。实际上，似乎这些绝地都没有什么值得随身携带的纪念品。玛拉怀疑这就是他们加入绝地的原因，抛弃一切和过去的联系，丢掉所有牵连，从加入绝地团的一天开始，就只剩绝地的头衔。

抛弃过去，对她具有不小的诱惑力，她厌恶替帕尔帕廷四处行刺的职业生涯。可是，如果否认掉她的过去，只剩下身为绝地的一半，那还是完整的她吗？

暮色渐袭，雷声从晴朗的天空传来，在橘黄色的夕阳映射中显得颇为怪异。玛拉坐在她平日练习剑法的院子里，坐在树墩上。一切都显得不对劲。如果她是卢克那样对原力具有精深了解的大师，她就能预感到具体是哪里不对劲了。

忽然间她听到了西尔加尔的呼声。西尔加尔是唯一驻守在学院的大师级绝地，掌管着日常的训练。听到她的呼声，玛拉站起来，循声找了过去。

看到玛拉时，西尔加尔已经召集了几个年轻绝地武士和大批的学徒。“……讯号已经发出去了，你去检查一下停机坪，必要的时候就先撤离幼徒……”看到玛拉走进了会议室，西尔加尔暂且停止了部署。

“发生什么事了？”玛拉看着所有人紧张的表情，这在心境安宁的绝地们脸上并不多见。

“玛拉，我们的轨道探测器探测到了陌生的飞船讯号。”西尔加尔眨了眨她巨大的眼睛，“而且他们拒绝回答通话。”

“测试出来是什么飞船了吗？”

西尔加尔的面色凝重起来，深棕色的脸上露出混杂着恐惧和坚定的神色。“只是两艘小型战机，但是这不是我们顾虑的……”她比了比全息投影上的小飞船，“是来者身上透露出的气息……黑暗原力的气息。”

玛拉对黑暗原力并不陌生，每次跪下聆听帕尔帕廷的嘱咐，即使隔着数十光年，面对的是全息投影，她也可以感受到他将注意力投到她身上时的一股森冷。经过西尔加尔的提醒，她闭上眼睛，全神贯注地将原力的触手向外延伸了一点……她感觉摸到了什么冷冰冰的东西。

玛拉猛地睁开眼，对上了西尔加尔的眼睛。她对她点了点头。

“是的，我感觉到了。”玛拉说，“但不是帕尔帕廷的那种黑暗。这种黑暗更加原始，更加陌生，也更加粗粝。”

“不管是何方势力来袭，我们都要保护好学院的安全，保护好幼徒。”

西尔加尔说这句话的时候，玛拉突然意识到，她们是现在学院里最年长的两个人了。考虑到西尔加尔专注于研究原力疗伤，年轻的武士们又没有经历过银河内战，她可能是这里最具有实战经验的人。

“联系上其他大师了吗？”她心里想的是卢克。

“他们已经在赶来的路上了，但恐怕会比来敌晚一步。”站在副位的年轻人说到。

“雅汶四的义军基地也在往这里派增援。”西尔加尔补充一句，但这并不让人宽慰。恩多战役之后，大量的义军部队已经撤出了这颗星球，兼并进了新共和国部队，或者选择了退役。剩下的只是一些驻守兵役。

玛拉咬起嘴唇，“你们中有谁会开星际战斗机？”

所有的年轻武士都举起了手。

“我们不可能全都开战机去迎战。”西尔加尔说，“还要有驾驶技术灵活的飞行员，能够绕过敌方的探测，把幼徒们转移到安全的星球。”

“还要有人留下来驻守。”玛拉想起莱娅临走前的话，“他们的攻击不知会持续多久，我们要坚持到外援到达的时候。有谁能……”

话没说完，玛拉透过余光看到了外面明亮的火光，随即就是天崩地裂的震荡。整栋建筑都在摇晃，破裂的砂石从墙顶掉落下来。会议室里所有人都蹲踞下来，等待这波轰炸结束。她想跑到女儿那里去——找到蕾伊，把她抱走，带到飞船上面去，在危险来临时带她跑开——但她不能。

玛拉探出头，看到窗外的敌机已经飞远，融进了夕阳中。虽然经过了改造，但她认出来了，那是前帝国使用过的TIE战机型号。重新回到战斗岗位的绝地们对系统进行检查。

“刚才那一击打中了防御用电池，”西尔加尔听到汇报，拧起了腮。“他们把墙体护盾打坏了。”

“看来不能指望守住这里了。凯尔，戴萨安，你们去机库，开两架X翼去拦截。霍恩，达尔，把剩余的电池都搬到运输机上，把幼徒和学徒都带走。其余的人分成两队，分别跟我和杰德埋伏在主厅和幼徒区。”说完，西尔加尔捉起悬挂在腰间的光剑，双手握紧打开，橙色的光芒照亮了她的脸。“跟我走。”六个年轻人点亮了手中的光剑，跟着她小跑赶了出去。

玛拉感到室内所有的目光都集中在了自己身上，赶紧抽出腰带里的训练光剑。“跟着我！”看到年轻的武士和学徒们一一点亮光剑，她不禁有点后悔，不该把卢克送她的光剑随随便便就转交他手，即使所托之人值得信赖。她此时真的需要一把光剑，而不是威力弱小的训练用剑。她想起自己腰间还别着一把爆能枪。

从会议室到幼徒区有一段路程。玛拉在小跑中感到一阵难以控制的紧张，她无法判断是原力给了她什么指引，还是她不能确信自己能不能顶得住这次袭击。还有蕾伊，天啊，她不敢相信会让她这么小就要面临这种危机，她甚至还没有找到机会告诉卢克，蕾伊的父亲到底是谁。她只能祈祷掩映在丛林里的幼徒区不会第一时间引起敌机的注意，至少来得及转移——随后她听到了身后剧烈的爆炸声。

玛拉回头看了一眼。刚才的会议厅已经被新一轮的激光炮击垮了，一直牵连到了主厅的墙壁。不敢想象另一小队发生了什么，也没有多余的犹疑时间，武士们举起光剑，将俯冲过来的能量束格挡开，弹到了对方的机身上。

“没时间和他们较量了！我们要到幼徒那里去形成防御线！”玛拉看到从机库里开出来的运输机，指挥着年轻武士们边格挡边跑开，借助树木作为障碍物，渐渐甩开敌机的攻势。敌机的飞行被树枝妨碍，只好掉头向上开去。

玛拉奔跑着，她听到了森林上方“砰砰”的闷响——那是炮火打击在运输机护盾上的动静。她只能向原力祈祷，不要叫他们击落成功。

赶到幼徒区，她带头冲进了大厅。一扇扇小门此时都紧闭着，幼徒们无处可寻。“蕾伊！蕾伊！”她焦急地呼喊，随即又醒悟到自己的职责，“幼徒们，你们在哪里？准备转移！”

走廊尽头的厨房开了一条缝，一双伊索人的小眼睛朝外探了探，看到了玛拉他们，随后就推开了门。孩子们排着队朝门口跑了过来。

蕾伊扑进了玛拉怀里，她好久没这么做过了。“妈妈，发生了什么？我听到了爆炸声。”

“我们需要撤离。”她用空着的那只手搂住了女儿，随即又松开，站起来看向了外面，“运输机来了吗？”

“在和敌机胶着。”望风的学徒回答到。

“X翼呢？”

“缠着另一架敌机。”他的声音停了一秒，“只有一架……凯尔的蓝色X翼不在了。”

他们沉默了下来。但玛拉随即反应过来。“你们三个埋伏在门外的三个方向，一旦运输机降落就开始替它格挡爆能束。你们两个和我一起负责保护幼徒登机。”年轻人们遵命跑了出去。

“我们现在做什么？”伊索族的幼徒小声问她，显然他是这群孩子里最年长的。

“我们等。待会儿我说‘跑’，你们就跟着我们一起跑出去，跑向运输机。如果能做到，举起你们的光剑挡住飞来的爆能束。”玛拉说的有点不安，她不知道幼徒们有没有学到这项技能。随即她听到了飞船起降斜坡抖落的声音。

“到了！”院子里的年轻武士大喊起来。玛拉和其余两个武士交换了眼神，举起光剑，分别守护在学徒们的左右前方，将他们护送到门口。

“现在——跑！”一声令下，所有的学徒都朝停机坪跑了过去。玛拉挥舞着练习光剑，每次都成功档回了一股射线。她只恨这种低功率光剑只能勉强将爆能束档偏向。幼徒们奔向运输机舱门，降落高度还不够低，爬不上去，蹲在舱门口的达尔就伸出胳膊，把前几个幼徒抱了上去。

“好了，好了，落地了，让开一点！”随着“轰”地一声，运输机不太稳定地落在了地上，可是，远处，更大的一声轰击使落地声显得微不足道。

“怎么回事？”达尔在运输机里什么也看不到。

玛拉沉吟地回答，“是戴萨安，他的X翼也被击中了。”

达尔不再说话。两架敌机同时来攻击一架运输机，他们的胜算更低了。玛拉开始怀疑自己的决定，如果她没有急着跑回蕾伊身边，而是去开她的飞船“猎人之幸”号前去迎击，倚着它改装后的火力，有三架战机的掩护，是不是更加明智的选择？她讨厌自己在战场上还优柔寡断，即使这种优柔寡断有时反而救了她一命。

突然，一个幼徒抱住了她的大腿。玛拉低头，看到自己的小女儿扯住了自己。“蕾伊，你在做什么？”冷不防一拽，她后退了几步。蕾伊没有回答，只是拼力把眼前的成年人抱住，往后拖动。玛拉还没反应过来，头顶上就从背后开来了两道鲜绿的爆能炮——直接轰在了她刚才站着的舱门口。

玛拉的反应，一是幸好蕾伊拉开了她，二是她怎么能预测到的？接下来她才意识到了情况的严重性。望向起降斜坡，她看到达尔浑身沾满深色的血迹，怀里抱着一个倒下来的幼徒——很难说那是谁的鲜血。她抿紧了嘴唇，告诉自己冷静下来，情况还没有那么糟。但她随后看到了炸断了的斜坡。

一个成年人跳一跳也许可以上去，但是未满十岁的孩子们绝对做不到。她否决了丢掉光剑把孩子举上去的方案，这会让他们毫无保护地暴露在枪口前。数了数还没上运输机的幼徒，共有三个。

“达尔，关门，你们先走！”玛拉用最大的嗓音喊到，试图穿透低空扫射的爆能炮声。她单手把蕾伊抱了起来，招呼着身边两个年轻武士，“一人抱一个，撤到屋子里！”

接着就是一段艰难的旅程。守卫在院子里的武士现在只剩两人，依然吸引着绝大多数的炮火。一些爆能束被反弹到了战机身上，却未能击中要害。

一直躲进了厨房，玛拉才分神注意到了怀里蕾伊的扭动。她放下光剑，双臂抱紧了小小的女孩子，把脸埋进了她跑乱了的头发里。

你感觉到了吗，蕾伊？你感觉到从原力里传来的寒冷了吗？

那股寒冷化作实体，降落在陈旧会议厅的庭院里。她都忘了现在是夏天，可是夏天也会下雨。雨水浸透房屋，渗透床铺，同样冰冷彻骨。那是真正的雷声，不同于先前虚假的雷声——徘徊在轨道上的TIE战机，在晴天制造了类似于雷声的噪音。她听到了雨点拍击地面的声音，瘆人的寒意从地面升起，唯一温热的是怀里的孩子。

运输机顺利飞走了吗？她没有听到坠毁的声音。但是在这般大地嗡鸣的雨天，亿万点水滴撞击着雨林和房屋，连绵的摧枯拉朽，即使是坠机造出的声响，也会被吞噬在这样响亮的交响乐中。

她感觉到了，第三架飞行物悄然无声地落在了院子里。门无声地打开，从中无声地飘出了黑色的阴影。她在原力中只能体会到他们的温度——原始、陌生、粗粝。他们走了进来，走进了孩子们居住和吃饭的建筑。她不敢出声。如果有什么特殊的绝地技能，叫她现在选择，她会毫不犹豫地选择隐身，或者瞬间移动。可惜，她连屏蔽自己的恐惧都做不到。

蕾伊一点声音也没有，静静地依偎着她。她们蜷缩在桌子地下，半长的桌布只能盖住一部分身体。玛拉已经抛开了无用的训练光剑，她从腰间抽出了爆能枪，紧紧握住了枪托。

门“吱呀”一声开了。

不是原力推动，而是一只人类的手扶在门框上把它推开了。来人披着沾满雨水的袍子，终于在犹疑片刻后褪下了兜帽。

玛拉看到了一张熟悉的脸，不敢相信自己的眼睛。她不敢相信本会在消失一个月后，居然会在这种情况下回到学院里来。从那架渗透着黑暗原力的飞行物上走下来。

“蕾伊？”他的嗓音和一年多前比起来，已经产生了变化。没有人应答他的呼唤，于是他走进厨房，寻找起来。玛拉看到他沾了泥点的靴子慢慢走近，直到在餐桌前停了下来。她攥紧了爆能枪。

瘦长的人影缓缓地蹲了下来，昏黑的暮色中闪起明亮的雷电，窗口一瞬间的强光照亮了他的剪影。本·索罗原本苍白瘦弱的面庞被闪电照得，须臾之后又回归于昏黑之中。

玛拉看不清他的脸，但能看到他的眼白，直勾勾地对着自己。

“玛拉阿姨，”他轻柔地说，“我来了。”仿佛不是一件大事。

她过了很久才意识到需要回话，“本，你做了什么？”她保证枪口对准了前方。可是本似乎不怎么害怕。

“我回来了，蕾伊呢？她也在吗？”

玛拉低头看了一眼站在自己腿间的蕾伊，她感到了害怕。她害怕自己死去之后，同样的命运会降临到她身上，或者更糟。“你想做什么？”

“带你们逃跑。”他细长的手指伸了过来，朝桌肚招了招，“蕾伊，还记得我在这里给你做好吃的吗？”

玛拉想起了蕾伊坐在这张桌子上喝肉丸子汤的样子，那天本还给所有的幼徒做了炖菜当晚饭。他值得信任吗？也许他只是被来敌控制了，实际上只是假装合作，暗中保护他们？玛拉不敢相信这套，即使对方只是十五岁的孩子。她自己十五岁的时候就能杀人了。玛拉在银河系闯荡这么多年，听过了太多的假话，以往只要探入说话者的脑子，她就能辨别孰真孰假。但她现在接触到的是一颗被训练得戒备森严的头脑。

她不知道卢克什么时候才能赶来，任何人，只要是援兵——心底一个角落，她希望他们不要来。庭院里的冰冷阴影中，有不值得他们前来送命的存在。她感受得到。在卢克身边的时候，她能体会到这种强大，但那是和煦的，他克制着自己，不会用这种力量来伤害别人。但是现在她体会到的强大，仅仅是靠近于它，就能被抽取全身的热量。

她不知道本是如何抵抗它的。或者说，如果它已经缠绕在了本身上，为什么卢克一直没有看到？为什么他没有预见到今天？不同的问题，同样的答案。她早就有了答案：你不能依赖他在一切困境出现的时候给出解答的钥匙。她习惯于用自己的钥匙开锁。

于是她举着枪，缓慢地从桌肚下爬了出来，将蕾伊护在身后。她拿枪口对准了面前的青少年，惊异地发现他已经比她高了许多。他原先虽然轮廓瘦长，但离童年没有多远，脸颊上还带着一点肥。只过了一年多而已，她看到的却是另一个人，肌肤下的骨骼凸显了出来。

本伸出了手，引得玛拉警惕地抬高了枪口。他掸了掸手，表示没有武器，又把摊开的手掌伸向了躲在妈妈背后的蕾伊。

蕾伊从她身影的庇护中走到了光亮之中，伸出小手搭在了本身上。本把她拉到身边，举起捧在一只胳膊上。

逃出去只有两种选择，正厅或者卧室的窗户。以前这里是会议大厅，窗户造得很高，跳出去需要打滚落地。玛拉搬起桌子，把它抱到了厨房尽头的窗口，爬上去，朝外面观望了一会儿，只有坑洼不平的岩石和雨水泡烂的泥土。

“我先跳下去，你把蕾伊抛给我。”本点了点头。玛拉使劲推开了覆盖了油烟的窗玻璃，扶住窗沿把身体的重量撑在了胳膊上。她灵巧地翻身，轻盈地落在了几丈之远的地面上。她抬起头，擦掉落在脸上的雨水，仰视窗口站立的本。

“现在，把她给我！”玛拉喊到。可是本仿佛没有听到的样子，没有动作。不，他听到了她的呼唤，脸上闪过了一丝异样的神奇，嘴唇和颧骨上的肌肉一齐颤抖。

玛拉意识到的时候，不是原力给她的告诫，而是听觉。她听到了背后传来金属碰撞的声音，随即抽出别在腰间的爆能枪，即使枪口已经灌进太多的雨水，天知道能不能正常发射。她猛地转过身。

围绕建筑物的森林中渐渐显现出几个深黑色的人影。他们披着黑色的衣袍，每个人手上握着一件造型各异的器具，头上罩着亮闪闪的黑色头盔，似乎有了拿捏在手中的武器，就不需要第二张面孔来表达他们的情绪。他们从水气氤氲的薄雾中走出来，仿佛雨林中钻出的鬼魂。玛拉瞄准一个缓缓走近的人，随即又把枪口对准了另一个人。实际上，她不知在这种情况下，如何判断打伤谁的伤害力更大。她不能同时击中所有的敌人，也不能把自己的身体藏在安全的护盾之后……

“本，快跑！”她转过身，对着窗口大喊。耳后传来叮叮当当的金属敲击声，她知道身后包围的人群越来越近。随后，背后传来一股灼烫。即使做好了准备，但被飞镖这样猛地一击，玛拉还是不受控制地向前趔趄一步，爆能枪掉了出去，额头撞到墙壁上，擦出了一条血迹，但墙上的鲜血很快被雨水冲成了一大片浅红色。她扶稳了自己，倒退两步，仰头朝上看去。本还在窗口站着，一只手按着蕾伊的头制止她转过脖子。为什么他还不趁机跑开？玛拉费劲地思考着，背后就像烧起了一口篝火，可是浸透了的衣服攀附在她的四肢上，吸取着她其余部位的体温。这种情况下，她不知道自己到底是太冷还是太热。

玛拉跪倒在地面上，除了接触到松软泥土的膝盖，她浑身的神经都拉扯似的刺痛，仿佛一整副神经都要被从肌肉抽出去。她熟悉这种毒药，还曾经把它用在自己的猎物身上。闭上眼睛，她的大脑在疼痛中反而清晰了起来，她听到了原力中轻微的碰撞，光亮在从黑雾中响亮的撞击声。卢克……她听到了他的呼唤。

但是她已经撑不住了，向前扑倒在泥泞的土壤中。她伸手抠住粗糙的墙壁，可是曾经有力的胳膊现在就像失去了筋骨一样，刚爬起半身，还没支撑住小腿，就虚脱地松开手，又一次颓倒，坐在彻底的寒冷之中。玛拉感到一种荒谬，冰凉麻痹了毒药在后背燃起的火焰，她松懈下来，躺倒在水洼中，竟感到了愉悦的清凉。

躺在冰凉的雨水里，她最后看到的景象是向外推开的窗户，被大风吹动，剧烈地开合摇晃，一次次狂乱地拍击到窗框上。

 

-完-


End file.
